


Katie's Headcanon's

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, House of Cards (US TV), The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Michael Langdon - Freeform, Smut, a touch of smut sometimes, headcanons, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: A compilation of all my Headcanon's from my Tumblr for my babies, Michael Langdon, Duncan Shepherd, and Jim Mason. Each chapter will be labeled. Some will contain smut!. These all contain gifs and better formatting on my Tumblr, but I figured I'd post them here so you could access them all at once if you wanted. Follow me or send a request @ Katiekitty261





	1. Michael/ VirginxNon!Virgin Reader

Virgin Michael x Non Virgin Reader

•Michael is nervous to be with you because he knows that you have experience but he’s afraid to disappoint you

•you kiss a lot but he pulls away if you try to take things farther

•you assure him that you love him either way

•He wants you really bad

•when he finally decides he can’t wait any longer he surprises you with how needy he is

•He wants to try everything

•He is slow at first, but aggressive when he finds something he likes

•He loves giving oral and could go for hours if you let him

•He cums quickly when you suck him off, but doesn’t want to stop

•it only takes five minutes of heavy making out to get him hard again

•you get on top of him, slowly riding him at first

•He gets impatient and grabs your hips, taking control from you and fucking you like his life depends on it

•as he gets more confident that you’re really enjoying yourself he talks dirty to you

“You’re such a slut for me...”

•you practically cum on the spot, savoring every moment with him inside of you

•You cum together finally, and you collapse on top of him and he laughs

•”we’re definitely doing that again”

>>>Michael can’t get enough of you<<<


	2. Michael/ Proposal and Wedding

Michael Langdon Wedding Day//Fem!Reader Headcanon’s  
•Michael proposes to you because he doesn’t want to be separated from you after his plans come to fruition

 

•He wants to marry you as soon as possible

•He wants you to have the wedding of your dreams, and wants to be there with you every step of the planning process

•He helps you pick out your dress

 

•He can barely keep his hands off of you when he sees you in your dress for the first time, kissing you and crying

•He picks the wedding decorations

•The only person he wants at the wedding is Ms. Mead, but he wants you to invite all your friends

•He constantly shows you off, making sure everyone can see your engagement ring when you go out together

•When your wedding day finally arrives, he gets worried that you don’t want to actually marry him

•you assure him that he’s the only person you’d ever want to spend the rest of your life with

•He somehow looks more handsome when he’s wearing his suit (he would totally wear a cape)

 

•He tears up when he sees you walking down the aisle, the biggest smile on his face the entire time

•When you say “I do,” He takes your face in his hands and kisses you sweetly

•you cry together, despite not knowing what the future held you were prepared to live the rest of your life with Michael


	3. Michael/ Jealousy

jealous Michael 

-Michael wouldn’t get (visibly) jealous easily because he knows how infatuated you are with him  
-When he does get jealous, he’s very possessive  
-Jealous Michael is very sexy (when isn’t he)

-He constantly has his hands on you, touching your shoulder or arm  
-He is always holding your hand

-Sometimes he whispers dirty things into your ear to make you blush in public  
-He refers to you as “my y/n”  
-You have to hold him back from hurting anyone that flirts with you  
-He leaves LOTS of hickies on you, bite marks, etc.

-Deep down the real cause of his jealousy is that he is afraid you’ll leave him  
-He doesn’t think he is good enough for you/ you’re too good for him  
-He’s scared you’ll leave him like everyone else did

-So he makes sure that your relationship is very clear to everyone


	4. Michael/ Takes care of You

Michael takes care Reader//AU Headcanon

AU Headcanon’s for Michael taking care of you when you’re having a bad day. 

Michael gets sad when he realizes you’re having a bad day  
You tell him there’s no specific reason, but he still wants to make you feel better  
He offers to make you a warm drink and your favorite food

He wants to hold you and cuddle with you all day

Soft, sensual sex where he worships you

He takes a warm relaxing bath with you and massages your back like an expert

He tells you over and over how much he loves you when you’re falling asleep in his arms


	5. Michael/ Virgin Reader x Virgin Michael

Virgin reader x virgin Michael 

You and Michael move slowly at first, not moving past kissing until you’re both comfortable.  
You’re a little more forward with Michael, and he catches on quickly.  
Michael loves kissing you all over, leaving little bite marks as he explores your skin for the first time.  
Michael gets turned on hearing you moan, and will do anything to hear it.  
You undress each other, he can’t take his eyes off of you when you’re naked but he assures you that you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.  
You’re breathless when you see him naked.   
Once he’s started he doesn’t want to stop. He touches you all over, listening to your moans of pleasure in response when he tastes you the first time.  
Despite his inexperience, he is amazing at it and makes you cum like you never had by yourself.  
You have to beg him to let you touch him, cause you’re just as eager to please him as he is to you.   
He cums embarrassingly quickly when you begin to suck him off the first time, but he doesn’t want to stop.   
You’re both nervous when it comes to actual penetration, and he is afraid of hurting you.   
He lets you on top so you can move at your own pace, easing on to him slowly and kissing him to distract you from the ache.   
You fall into a rhythm soon enough, the pain is replaced with pleasure quickly.   
He flips you over when your legs are tired, and gladly takes control from you.   
His thrusts are slow and sensual, not wanting to rush it and enjoying the feeling of being buried deep inside you.   
He whispers in your ear how good you feel, sending shivers down your spine, you run your fingers through his hair and beg to cum.  
He grips you harder and picks up his pace, so you both cum together.   
Afterward, you lay in each other’s arms naked, enjoying the afterglow and cuddling.   
You fall asleep holding each other and in the morning do it all over again.


	6. Michael/ Shower Sex

Shower sex with dadd- I mean Michael 

You would start off your shower alone, but Michael can’t resist joining you  
He’d watch you through the steamy glass, admiring your form while he undressed  
Michael likes the water cooler because he’s constantly running warm.   
He’d hold you to his chest so you don’t complain about being cold  
You love watching him shower because he looks so beautiful with water running down his skin  
He loves washing your hair, running his fingers through it and massaging your scalp as he washed it  
He never lets you wash yourself, he always wants to be the one that washes your body (not that you mind)   
He places kisses along your neck and your wet skin as he washes you, kneeling down and pressing kisses down your breasts and belly  
He would press you against the wall gently, spreading your thighs and burying his face between them  
You wrap your fingers in his hair as he starts to suck on your clit  
He hums as he does it, vibrating your clit and making you moan his name  
His hand snakes up your thigh as he plays with your slickening folds, teasing your entrance with his long fingers  
He slips one finger inside you at first and then a second one  
He sucks harder on your clit, curving his two fingers inside of you hitting your g-spot perfectly   
You pull on his hair harder, making him groan   
He keeps his mouth and fingers on you as he takes his other hand and presses it to your lower abdomen, applying pressure intensifying the pleasure from his fingers inside you ten-fold  
“Michael…” You’d moan as your about to cum  
He’d press against your spot harder, pushing you over the edge and coming all over his face  
Which he’d lap up gratefully.   
Standing up he’d press his lips hard against yours, giving you a taste of yourself on his tongue   
Feeling his aching hardness press against you, you massage his cock with your hand as you kissed   
Not being able to take it, Michael would bend you forward so your hands are pressed against the shower wall and push himself inside your wet entrance  
Gripping your hips and sliding in and out of you slowly at first  
He’d pick up pace quickly feeling your tightness around him   
His fingers digging into your hips with a bruising strength with each thrust  
Holding your hip with one hand, hed wrap the other in your hair and pull your head back from the roots, anchoring himself as he fucks you  
He’d cum without warning, feeling your cunt twitch around his pulsing cock deep inside of you   
Both of you breathing heavily, he’d turn you around again and kiss you slowly, lingering on your lips as you settled down from your orgasms   
Michael would let you wash his hair cause he knows you love it so much  
You don’t get out until the water is freezing cold  
Michael would wrap you up in a fluffy towel and cuddle with you in bed naked.


	7. Michael/ V-day

Michael Valentine's day

Michael has never really celebrated Valentine’s Day before.  
He barely recognizes it as a holiday, until he meets you.  
He watches tons of cliche romance movies to prepare for it. (Cause he loves to prepare)  
He wants to make sure he does it right.  
You dont expect anything from him, and try to tell him it’s not a big deal, but he doesn’t listen  
He wakes you up in the morning by pressing soft kisses to your face, whispering “happy Valentine’s Day my love”  
When you wake up he works his way down with his tongue making sure you can feel exactly how much he appreciates you.  
Later in the day he surprises you with the customary red roses and chocolates  
Michael takes you to a restaurant for dinner and uses his spells to get you a seat (he never made a reservation)  
You have an amazing dinner together before going home.  
“I have a gift for you too,” you smiled at him  
He looked surprised, “isn’t this day all about you?”  
“No it’s about us. It’s nothing big, but I think you’ll like it.” You handed him a box wrapped in red.  
Michael’s opens it to find a silver ornate hairbrush. ‘Michael Langdon’ engraved on the back.  
You know how much he loves his beautiful hair.  
“I love you more than anything (Y/N)” he says with a huge grin before kissing you.  
“I have one more gift, close your eyes”  
You get off the bed and slip off your dress, revealing the lacy red lingerie underneath.  
“Open” you smile, Michael opens his eyes to see you looking absolutely delectable.  
“Fuck, you’re an angel.” He pulls you into him.  
“And you’re my devil,” you laugh, “happy Valentine’s Day my love”  
Michael spends the rest of the night absolutely worshipping you. (And maybe destroying the lingerie in the process).


	8. Jim/ V-day

Jim Mason!!!!! Valentines Day

“To (Y/N)” you see a heart taped to your locker and pull it off with a smile. Underneath is a handwritten note from your boyfriend Jim.  
“Meet me behind the school during lunch, bring all your stuff.”  
You smiled to yourself, excited for whatever he had planned for the two of you.  
It was your first Valentine’s Day together.  
Jim was always romantic, he loved showing you off when you started dating.  
You could only imagine what he had in store for today.  
When lunch finally arrived, you found Jim behind the school.  
He was holding a single red rose and a small box of chocolates.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day” he said with a smile before pulling you into a hug.  
“You remembered my favorite chocolate” you smiled as he handed you the candy.  
“I remember everything,” he laughed.  
“Now…” he pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and held it up  
“I don’t think this is a time to pull out the blindfold” you laughed awkwardly,  
“Just put it on silly, I appreciate your enthusiasm though.”  
Jim helped you onto his bike and held onto him, nervous but excited about where he was taking you since he had to blindfold you to get there.  
“Alright, we're here! You can take it off.”  
You opened your eyes to see your absolute favorite place, the pier.  
Where you had your first date.  
Sun glittered on the color attractions of the boardwalk, the smell of French fries and salt water taffy filled your nose.  
“Oh my god jim!”  
You where ecstatic he brought you.  
All afternoon you walked around, eating snacks, playing games and enjoying each other's company.  
You rode the Ferris wheel twice by accident because you were too busy kissing to bother getting off.

 

As the sun started to set, jim lead you to the beach.  
You sat burying your toes in the soft sand as you leaned on jim.  
The sun was setting over the water, a beautiful sunset casting a golden glow over you both.

 

“I love you,” Jim said softly, you felt your heart explode in your chest.  
That was the first time he said he loved you.  
“I love you so fucking much (Y/N), I- I don’t know where I’d be with you.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest.  
You hugged him back as tightly as you could.  
“I love you too, Jim Mason.”


End file.
